Gris
by Asrial
Summary: DeathMask vu par les yeux de l'une des deux personnes a être le plus proche de lui.


Gris

Je pose mon sac près de moi, en bas de ces marches que j'ai si souvent monté a sa suite. Je ne peux retenir un petit sourire timide.

Je sais que je lui désobéis pourtant, mais je n'ai pas pu attendre d'avantage.

Il va me crier dessus, hurler et s'agiter, mais jamais il ne lèvera la main sur moi.

Je remet mon sac sur mon épaule puis monte les marches une a une. Chaque morceau de marbre sous mes pieds est chargé de souvenirs. De larmes aussi. De sang un peu, de peur beaucoup. Mais également de tendresse.

Je salue le chevalier du bélier qui m'observe avec surprise avant de m'interroger. Il voit bien l'armure d'argent sur mes épaules mais ne m'a jamais vu après tout. Tout au moins ne s'en souvient-il plus… enfin, une lueur de reconnaissance passe dans ses yeux. Oui, il m'a vu quelques jours, avant que son maître soit tué et qu'il ne parte.

Je m'incline puis le laisse à sa maison pour rejoindre la suivante.

Le grand Taureau lui se souvient de moi. Son sourire facile et son accueil me réchauffent le cœur… Combien de fois le puissant chevalier m'a-t-il gardé pendant que mon maître allait en mission ? Des dizaines, au moins. Mon maître ne m'a jamais confié qu'a lui ou au chevalier des poissons. Il voulait que je sois a l'abri lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Je ne peux partir sans un chocolat chaud dans l'estomac et quelques gâteaux, comme lorsque j'étais tout petit…. Combien de fois ai-je mangé les cookies du taureau a m'en rendre malade, à la grande irritation amusée de mon maître, combien de fois avons-nous tous les deux piqué dans les jarres a biscuit du second gardien avant de fuir en riant pour partir dans les montagnes nous entraîner….

Je travers à présent la maison des gémeaux.

Je ne l'ai jamais connu que vide…. Quand je suis arrivé, à quatre ans, elle était déjà vide parce que son occupant passait le plus clair de son temps au treizième temple. Plus tard, elle restait vide parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour la remplir… A présent, ils sont deux. Une paire de jumeaux identiques qui se crient dessus pour des vétilles mais entre lesquels la moindre décibel hurle leur amour fraternel timide et gênés. Blasés, deux couples de petits jumeaux de cinq ou six ans jouent aux osselets entre leurs pieds. Les deux adultes ne semblent même pas réalisés qu'ils les évitent, les soulèvent et les déplacent comme une mère chat s'occuperait de ses bébés pour les protéger. Les quatre bambins en ont bien conscience eux et se laissent faire.

Je m'éloigne sans me faire remarquer, me fondant dans les ombres sans que les cris de Saga et Kanon ne s'affaiblissent… Il est vrai qu'il est important de savoir dans quelle poubelle de recyclage va la croûte du babybel… Cela mérite au moins d'en faire un drame domestique, à tout le moins.

Mon sourire diminue quelque peu lorsque j'entre dans la quatrième maison, mon but… MA maison… Celle ou j'ai grandit pendant huit ans avant que mon maître ne nous emmènent en Sicile pour finir ma formation et ou je suis resté depuis qu'il me l'a ordonné, il y a presque cinq ans a présent… Mon maître doit approcher les vingt huit ans maintenant… Tant d'anniversaire et de noëls ratés… Il va grommeler c'est sur, lorsque je lui donnerai les cadeaux que je lui ai conservé. Comme il va grommeler de me voir à sa porte probablement. J'ai ignoré ses ordres après tout.

J'entre dans le temple mais retient mon cosmos….. Le temple a changé.

Disparus les masques mortuaires sur le sol et le plafond. Disparu Alex, Roger, Lucie, Damien et tous les autres. J'avais l'habitude de leur parler le soir quand j'avais quartier libre avant d'aller me coucher. Ils ne me répondaient pas bien sur et je ne comprenais pas a l'époque l'horreur de leur présence ni ce qu'ils représentaient. Pour moi, ils n'étaient qu'une décoration bizarre que je pouvais peindre… Combien d'années ai-je gardé ma boite de pastilles de peinture a l'eau….

La première fois que je suis entré dans ce temple, je n'avais que quatre ans. J'étais un petit garçon aux cheveux gris, timide, effrayé et malheureux.

Un vieux monsieur bizarre aux cheveux vert était venu me chercher et m'avait confié à un adolescent douze ans, encore quasiment un enfant dans sa chair, mais un adulte dans l'esprit.

Je me rappelle qu'il m'avait fait peur au début.

Son sourire était un sourire où pointait la folie, une sourire ou se dessinait une cruauté sans limite, presque désespérée… un sourire derrière lequel se cachait une tristesse affreuse et une solitude débilitante.

J'ai prit sa main lorsqu'il m'a tendu la sienne. J'ai mit mes pas dans les siens pour ne pas m'enfoncer dans la neige de ce début février pendant que nous descendions jusqu'à sa Maison… Au bout de deux étages, il m'a soulevé par la peau du cou et m'a installé sur ses épaules, sans rien dire, sans se départir de son sourire de monstre… pourtant sa peau sous mes cuisses tremblantes étaient chaude et rassurante, comme celle de n'importe quel humain…

Il n'a rien dit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés chez lui…Chez nous…

Il m'a laissé tombé sur le canapé puis s'est accroupit devant moi pour me dévisager longuement. Je n'osais ni bouger ni parler.

"- T'es qui ?"

Le son de sa voix m'a fait sursauter. Un peu rauque, dure, sèche, un peu folle aussi. Mais avec autre chose. Une authentique curiosité presque enfantine. Le genre de curiosité que j'aurais pu avoir a l'époque en tombant devant un papillon que je n'avais jamais vu.

"- M…Mei."

"- C'est ton nom ça morpion ?"

J'hochais la tête, impressionné par ce gosse déjà adulte qui me fixait avec intensité mais sans mépris. Son sourire de carnassier revint à ses lèvres, le faisant paraître plus vieux et plus dangereux encore….Comme s'il en avait besoin !

"- Moi jsuis Angelo !" Déclara celui qui était mon maître a présent. "Mais s'pourrit. Alors tu m'appelle pas comme ça."

"- Co…Comment a…a…Alors ?"

J'avais peur, j'avais faim, j'avais froid… Mon estomac gronda avant qu'il ne me réponde.

Avec un reniflement, il m'attrapa a nouveau par le col de mon pull et me porta jusqu'à la cuisine. Je me retrouvais assis devant une assiette de biscuit un peu vieux au goût poussiéreux et un verre de lait.

J'avais peur mais j'avais faim.  
>Je mangeais.<p>

Assis sur une chaise retournée, mon maître m'observait sans rien dire.  
>Lorsque j'eux finit, il me poussa vers la chambre, me mit au lit comme une poupée puis alla lui-même s'allonger sur le canapé.<p>

A l'odeur de poussière des draps, il ne devait que rarement y dormir.

Lorsqu'une énorme tempête de neige éclata en milieu de nuit et que le vent vint s'engouffrer dans le temple a faire hurler le marbre comme autant de gorges arrachées, je m'enfouis sous les draps en pleurant.

Mon maître était un fou, un assassin et un monstre.  
>Mais un monstre qui vint me pêcher du fond du lit et me laissa finir ma nuit dans ses bras sur un "et q'ca d'vienne pas une habitude, morveux."<p>

J'ai dormit comme un bébé.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire en effleurant une dalle de marbre sur le mur.  
>Elle est si basse !<p>

Ai-je été si petit ?

Elles sont pourtant encore bien là, les marques que mon maître à chaque mois gravé dans le mur pour marquer ma croissance. Et l'autre marque, au feutre rouge, qui correspondait à "la taille minimale requise pour un nabot pour que je lui tape dessus".

Avant que je l'atteigne, il m'a entraîné à me renforcer, les katas de bases, mais rien de plus.  
>Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai atteins cette marque (sans me mettre sur la pointe des pieds) qu'il m'a vraiment apprit à me battre.<p>

J'avais sept ans.

Pour tous les autres, il n'était qu'une brute, un fou et un assassin.

Pour moi, il était mon univers.

Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il se laissait aller a oublier son masque de fou sadique pour redevenir un ado rêveur, parfois timide, joueur et….affectueux.

Plus d'une fois je l'ai aidé à répéter des déclarations d'amour pour le chevalier des poissons sans que jamais il ne franchisse le pas.

Plus d'une fois nous avons joués tous les deux, assis dans le sable près du puit des morts à faire des pâtés.

Plus d'une fois nous nous sommes amusés avec de la peinture à l'eau a couvrir les masques mortuaires de la maison de couleurs chatoyantes….  
>Plus d'une fois j'ai attendu mon maître des nuits entières pour le voir revenir au matin, couvert d'un sang qui était parfois le sien.<p>

Plus d'une fois j'ai pansé ses plaies en pleurant de sa douleur.

Plus d'une fois j'ai prié la déesse de le protéger….

Pendant des années, il a protégé ma raison par sa folie.

Pendant des années, il m'a gardé protégé du monde et du sanctuaire.

Lorsqu'enfin, j'ai touché le cosmos du doigt, il a décidé qu'il était temps que je parte avec lui en Sicile.

Les premiers temps, j'ai vécu ce départ comme un exil.

Même si je ne sortais que très peu de notre temple, le Sanctuaire était ma maison, l'unique dont j'avais le souvenir.

Au bout de quelques jours, sans doute lassé de mes bouderies, il m'a prit sur ses genoux bien que j'étais déjà grand pour m'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas que j'obtienne mon armure au Sanctuaire. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache que j'avais du cosmos….

Je ne comprenais pas…

Il m'entraînait du mieux qu'il pouvait et un an avant la guerre du Sanctuaire, je portais mon armure.

Il m'interdit de revenir.

Lorsqu'il revint seul, malgré mes larmes, j'étais pour tous morts à l'entraînement.

Je mis longtemps à comprendre.

Il m'aimait, comme un petit frère. Malgré sa folie, malgré son amour de la puissance et de la force qui le faisait s'incliner devant Saga, il voulait me protéger.

Alors j'ai obéit.

Je suis resté en Sicile, seul

Je pleurais en sentant sa mort.

Je pleurais en le sentant revenir, son cosmos noircit par Hades.

Je pleurais en le perdant encore et je pleurais en le sentant enfin revenir avec les autres.

Je pleurais quand il ne me rappela pas.

Je fus sans doute le seul à pleurer pour lui….

A présent, il était temps pour moi d'abandonner ma peau d'enfant et de rompre la promesse que j'ai fait à mon maître.

Il m'a interdit de revenir au Sanctuaire mais La Chevelure de Bérénice sur les épaules, je viens me présenter à lui pour que je sois enfin accueillit au sein des miens.

Je pose enfin la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Je n'ai pas besoin de toquer.

J'ouvre la porte sur cet appartement où j'ai joué sur le tapis, où j'ai dormis sur le canapé et où j'ai fait cuire, pardon, brûlé, mes premiers gâteaux.

Je restais immobile sur le pas de la porte, le temps que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre.

DeathMask est là, en cuisine, une poêle à la main.

Ma gorge se serre lorsque les odeurs de sa cuisine, si particulière, me montent aux narines.

C'est toute mon enfance qui se concentre dans ces quelques mètres carrés.

C'est toute ma jeunesse derrière ses dalles de marbre.

Toute une vie que j'étais le seul à connaître.

Un homme qui se cachait derrière sa folie pour ne pas être blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Une bête fauve ensanglantée qui m'avait accepté comme son petit et m'a protégé comme tel.

Mon maître me fixe avec un petit sourire que je ne connais pas.

Un sourire tranquille, apaisé….

L'adulte que je retrouvais avait acquit un calme étrange que je n'arrivais pas à associer a celui qui avait été mon maître.

Pourtant, je retrouvais son sourire de fou, ce sourire quenotte comme je le saluais.

"- Mei, ben tu en as mit du temps à rentrer. T'as perdu ton chemin ou quoi ?"

Le cœur débordant de crainte autant que de plaisir, j'entre enfin réellement chez moi.

Mon maître me fait signe de le rejoindre…De les rejoindre….

Je reconnais Aphrodite, vêtu d'un court peignoir qui le met là en habitué des lieux, et sans doute pas que.

Avant que j'ai eut le temps de dire ouf, je me retrouve devant une assiette de biscuits un peu poussiéreux et un verre de lait.

Je suis chez moi.


End file.
